Cupidon, t'es un connard !
by Deponia
Summary: Antoine Daniel est tombé amoureux de Mathieu Sommet. Depuis il le fuit. Mais Richard et le Patron vont les obliger à se retrouver. Matoine
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, c'est ma première fanfic. Donc, s'il vous plait, soyez indulgents. J'espère m'améliorer pour une prochaine fiction.^^ Pour info, l'histoire commence avant la Japan Expo et les Geeks Faëries. Elle parle d'une romance entre hommes. Bonne lecture ^^

**Disclaimer** : Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage d'ailleurs). Pas plus que Richard, Samuel et les différentes personnalités de Mathieu. De plus, si cette fiction dérange Mathieu ou Antoine, je l'effacerai.

Chapitre 1 : La fuite de Richard

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Il soupira. Son rêve était tellement agréable. Un bruit l'avait réveillé. C'était la porte grinçant sous la pression de sa peluche qui essayait, comme à son habitude, de s'enfuir quelques heures pour aller rejoindre quelques filles de joie.

**-Richard si tu ne reviens pas toute suite, je te ligote au bureau jusqu'au prochain épisode ! **menaça son maître.

La peluche sortit sans lui prêter attention. Antoine maugréa et se leva. Mais lorsque que son pied toucha le sol, les murs tanguèrent et il ne se rattrapa que difficilement à sa chaise. Sa tête le lançait. Après quelques minutes, il réussit à se tenir debout. Il essaya, en vain, de se souvenir de la soirée passée. Elle avait due être vraiment colossale pour le mettre dans cet état. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le temps pour les souvenirs. Richard s'était encore barré et il allait encore aux putes. Habituellement, à l'exception des jours de tournage, il se foutait de ce que faisait le chien de tissu. Mais la dernière fois, il était revenu mouillé d'un liquide blanc que son maître avait dû nettoyer de ses mains. Or, avec le trou noir qu'était la soirée d'hier, il n'y avait qu'un seul être pour savoir où était la peluche.

**- Samuel, où est Richard ?**

Le ventilateur était extrêmement jaloux envers son aimé. Il n'hésiterait pas à le dénoncer s'il savait où il était.

**-Cette nuit avec Le Patron, il parlait du « Poulet Fleurit », après qu'il t'ai drogué,** ceci expliquait le goût pâteux dans sa bouche.

**- Ils font zoophilie ?**

**- Tu as vu le nom ! Bien sûr qu'il le font ! Richard n'a qu'à prendre son apparence de chien.**

**- Et merde !**

Il n'avait plus le choix. Il était trop défoncer pour sortir. Il devait demander de l'aide. Il chercha rapidement son téléphone des yeux. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre. La sonnerie du fromage de chèvre résonna dans le salon. Antoine réussit à décrocher de justesse. Sans avoir lu le nom, il comprit au « Allô » à qui appartenait cette voix, qui depuis déjà un mois, faisait battre son cœur.

**- Salut Mathieu, j'allais t'appeler. Richard s'est cassé et je suis pas en état pour faire une course poursuite.**

**- Maître Panda dit qu'ils étaient chez toi hier soir. Tu sais où ils sont ? On va les chercher ?**

**- D'après Samuel, ils sont au « Poulet Fleurit ».**

Il essayait d'aller le plus vite possible. La drogue l'empêchait de raisonner clairement, à moins que se ne soit l'harmonieuse voix de son rival. Depuis, qu'il avait accepté ses sentiments pour le petit vidéaste. Il faisait son maximum pour l'éviter, prétextant un boulot monstre. Résultat : il ne voyait plus son collègue et ses épisodes sortaient enfin à l'heure. Tous ses efforts allaient se révéler vain à cause de Richard ! Il le maudit mentalement.

**- Je peux pas sortir.**

**- Laisse moi deviner,** coupa sèchement Mathieu. **T'as du boulot ?**

**- Non, Le Patron m'a drogué. Je ne suis pas en état de sortir, **répondit le grand brun.

**- Désolé,** répondit Mathieu gêné.**Je n'arrive pas toujours à le contrôler. Je te ramène Richard.**

Avant même que son collègue puisse répondre, il raccrocha, sans même dire au-revoir.

Antoine se sentit las de lutter. Le mal de tête se renforçait à mesure qu'il s'apercevait de l'erreur monumentale qu'il avait faite. Celui qu'il aimait allait se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui pendant plusieurs minutes. Ça allait être une torture de ne pas pouvoir l'approcher, le caresser, l'embrasser et... plus encore.

Mathieu était en route pour le bordel. Il ne craignait plus depuis longtemps de rentrer dans ce genre d'établissement. Voilà pourquoi, à onze heure du matin, il était assis à l'arrière d'un taxi, habiller en Patron. C'était à chaque fois pareil. Quand il avait créé son émission et ses personnalités, ce n'était qu'un jeu. Mais, peu à peu, les voix de ses personnages avait éclos dans son esprit. Il avait d'abord cru qu'il était trop concentré sur SLG. Mais, un matin, il se réveilla avec un homme en costume qui le regardait avec son sourire de psychopathe.

**- Bien dormi gamin ?** lui avait-il demandé, tout en dégustant une tasses de café.

Il avait été très surpris, au point de bégayer une demande d'explication. Le criminel avait dû lui expliquer en détail sa « naissance».

Quelques semaines plus tard, lors d'une journée de tournage extrêmement éprouvante, Le Geek et Le Hippie étaient apparus. Le présentateur fut mis à rude épreuve par le Geek. Celui-ci ne savait non seulement rien faire, voulait résider chez lui, mais en plus ses incessants pleurs lui causaient d'effroyables maux de tête. Lors d'une de ses crises, Mathieu avait trouvé le moyen d'obliger les personnalités à rentrer dans sa tête quand il le voulait (à condition de ne pas être trop loin de ceux-ci) : le moyen de pression ultime. Peu à peu, il expulsait ses différentes personnalités. Cependant, avec la saison quatre, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence et leur avait laissé plus de liberté. Mais il avait fait une énorme erreur !

Pendant qu'il regardait les Web Comedy Awards avec Antoine, Le Patron était rentré, alors qu'il devait passer la soiré avec une pute payée par les soins de son créateur. Antoine n'avait rien dit. Son collègue avait cru qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Néanmoins, le jour suivant, le grand brun lui avait présenté Samuel, et Richard sous forme peluche et animal. A partir de ce moment, leur amitié avait évolué pour devenir une véritable complicité. Jusqu'à il y a un mois, où, sans raison, le grand brun avait coupé tout contact.

**- Monsieur vous avez pas l'air inhumain. Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez aller là ?** Le chauffeur semblait vraiment inquiet pour lui

**- Vous inquiétez pas, je viens souvent ici. Je ne vais rester que quelques minutes. Attendez moi.**

Il lui paya la course, puis sortit. Il mit son « masque » de Patron et pénétra dans l'établissement. Il n'y avait dans cette salle miteuse qu'un réceptionniste derrière son bureau. Le jeune homme le prit au col.

**- File moi les clés de ma chambre, ta pute m'a pris mon fric !** dit-il avec sa voix rocailleuse.

L'homme reconnu son client le plus... fidèle. Il se confondit en hypocrites excuses en lui donnant les clés. Mathieu n'hésita pas, ouvrit la porte de la chambre, tout en faisant entrer le patron dans son cerveau. Il s'engagea dans une chambre de putes classique. Il récupéra son portefeuille qui traînait sur la table de nuit à coté des capotes. Il détestait ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Il frappa la prostituée en l'accusant de vol. Pendant le temps où elle était ébahie, il récupéra Richard. Puis paya le proxénète et sortit en essayant de calmer les insultes du Patron dans sa tête et celles de Richard dans sa poche. Il prit de nouveau le taxi qui le mena chez Antoine.


	2. L'amour c'est la fuite ?

_**Disclaimer**__ : Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel et Nyo ne m'appartiennent pas (je le regrette tous les jours un peu plus). Pas plus que Richard, Samuel et les différentes personnalités de Mathieu. De plus, si cette fiction les dérange, je l'effacerai._

Antoine angoissait. Son collègue arrivait dans quelques minutes. Il ne supporterait pas de le voir. Bien sûr, pour les conventions, ils allaient devoir se parler. Cependant, il espérait avoir le temps de se préparer mentalement. Là, c'était tellement proche. De plus, il était encore défoncé. Il allait dire plein de conneries, ou pire : la vérité.

Il avait accepté ses sentiments lors d'une soirée de travail chez son collègue. Ils avaient discuté devant des bières. Après avoir dépassé la quantité d'alcool acceptable pour travailler, ils avaient voulu s'amuser un peu avec des paris... complètement idiots. Ils avaient fini par se mettre au défi de montrer une de leur ancienne vidéo présente sur le net. Le grand montra « Les Voleurs Globe-Trotters », alors que le petit montra « Fenêtre sur la Nuit Bleue ». Au moment du baiser de Mathieu, son ami sentit un sentiment très étrange lui monter dans la gorge. La jalousie. Il avait mis ça sur le dos de l'alcool. Or, même sobre, il avait la même réaction. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il demanda conseil à Nyo. Le jeune dessinateur avait réussi à le faire se décider. Même si celui-ci le poussait à révéler ses sentiments, il devait les garder cachés.

La sonnerie retentit. Il se traîna jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit. Sous ses yeux apparu Mathieu. Il était plus beau que jamais. Après un mois sans le voir, il fut de nouveau choqué par sa taille. Puis, ses yeux marrons rencontrèrent ceux de son collègue. Il fut emporté par le lac, d'un bleu paisible que formaient les deux prunelles de son ami. Il réussit, au prix d'un immense effort, à s'en détacher pour s'écarter et laisser entrer son collègue.

Sitôt arrivés dans le salon, Antoine s'affala sur un siège, tandis que Mathieu s'installa sur le canapé. Le grand brun scruta son aimé. Il remarqua, avec un étonnement teinté de crainte, que son ami était habillé en Patron. En revanche, contrairement à son habitude, les lunettes du criminel se trouvaient dans la poche de sa veste.

**- Heu Mathieu c'est bien toi ?** interrogea calmement Antoine. Il ne fallait jamais montrer sa peur au criminel.

**- Ouais. J'ai dû m'habiller comme ça pour rentrer dans le bordel, **dit-il gêné. **Je peux faire apparaître le Patron dans ton salon ?**

Antoine hocha de la tête. Le présentateur de « Salut les Geeks » lui tendit tout abord Richard, qui commença alors à insulter son maître. Puis, il regarda, fixement, la place à côté de lui. Il y apparut le criminel. Sans lui laisser le temps de parler son créateur dit :

- **Si tu essayes de t'enfuir, tu retournes dans mon cerveau. Compris ?**

- **Qu'est-ce que t'es chiant gamin. T'inquiète, je pars pas.** Il se tourna vers Antoine. **Ça va la tête ? J'en n'ai pas trop mis ?**

**- T'es un vrai connard Patron. Et non, ça va pas, mais ça c'est un peu amélioré.**

**- Cool ! Si t'avais fait une overdose, le gamin m'aurait tué,** dit-il avec sa voix rocailleuse.

Le silence s'installa. Tous les deux savaient ce qu'ils allaient se dire, mais personne ne voulait faire le premier pas. Mathieu se jeta à l'eau.

**- Antoine, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?**

**- Tu viens de me sauver la mise en allant chercher Richard,** répondit-il en faisant un pauvre sourire.

**- Ça fait un mois que l'on se voit plus. Après la publication de tes épisodes, tu te remets au travail sans faire une seul pose !** Sa voix tremblait, comme s'il allait pleurer. Il se reprit. Il n'était pas Le Geek.** Je sais que tu m'en veux pour quelque chose. Dis moi au moins ce que j'ai fait.**

Antoine n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mathieu se pensait coupable. Coupable d'être le plus bel homme au monde sûrement, car autrement il n'avait rien fait. Son rival semblait être à la torture attendant la réponse, tel un condamné son exécution. Il fallait lui dire. Il se leva majestueusement.

Le grand brun sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Sa tête tournait. Sa peau brûlait. Ses pieds le soutenaient à peine. C'est donc ça l'amour, se dit-il.

**- Mathieu tu n'as rien fait. C'est moi, je...**

L'homme sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids. Il tomba dans un bruit sourd. Il était inconscient et secoué de spasmes. Mathieu avait l'impression de voire Le Hippie. Il jeta un regard fébrile au Patron en lui criant.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu lui a donné ?**

Il l'attrapa par le col. Étrangement, le criminel ne réagit pas. Il savait que quand son créateur était comme ça, il pouvait être encore plus terrifiant que lui. Il était quand même né de son esprit !

**- Qu'est-ce que tu lui à donné ? Répond !** Continua-t-il.

**- Un peu de Kétamine. Ça lui à foutu quelques hallucinations, avant de le faire dormir. D'habitude, on finit pas comme ça avec une dose.**

Le présentateur perdit le reste de sang froid qui lui restait.

**- Tu. Lui. As. Donné. Un. Anesthésiant. Pour. Cheval.**

Mathieu, épouvanté de voir son ami ainsi, lâcha Le Patron, avant de s'écarter. Le criminel sentant la menace s'écarter ne pu s'empêcher de dire.

**- Pour aussi mal tenir la drogue, ça ne peut être qu'une tarlou...**

Il fut coupé par le poing de son créateur, qui le laissa inconscient.

_Voici la fin du chapitre. J'ai essayé de faire le Patron moins dangereux que Mathieu. Dite moi ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews ^^_


	3. Comment rapidement se faire haïr

_Disclaimer __: Comme d'habitude, Mathieu, Antoine et tous les différents personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je supprimerais cette fiction si elle leur déplaît._

_Félicitations à Mathieu Sommet qui à __**enfin**__ le million d'abonnés._

_J'ai pris plus de temps pour écrire ce chapitre à cause de mon boulot d'été qui a commencé, alors ne vous attendez plus à un chapitre tous les deux jours ^^_

Chapitre 3 : Comment rapidement se faire haïr

Le jeune homme se réveilla. Il essaya de bouger. Son corps était si lourd. Même ses paupières semblaient retenues par des fils d'acier. De nouveau, il faillit sombrer, dans le sommeil, lorsque la sonnerie de son appartement retentit. Il voulu se lever pour aller ouvrir. Néanmoins, il n'y arrivait pas. Tout était si flou dans son crâne. Quelqu'un alla ouvrir. Il essaya, en vain, de se rappeler qui c'était. Quelqu'un qu'il aimait beaucoup... trop. Le nom lui revint, tel un éclair blanc illuminant son esprit : c'était Mathieu. Son Mathieu. Son amour. L'invité et lui entrèrent dans sa chambre. Antoine sentit tous les pores de sa peau s'éveiller, lorsque l'odeur de son amour arriva à ses sens. Il était heureux, malgré l'impression de n'être qu'une loque, de ressentir son Mathieu, dont il s'était, volontairement, privé pendant un trop long mois.

**- Prof aide-le ! Le Patron l'a drogué**, dit inquiet le petit châtain.

**- Que lui a-t-il donné ?**

**- Kétamine.**

**- Faudrait lui demander les doses.**

**- Au Patron ? **Silence. **Je lui ai balancé mon poing dans sa gueule, pour l'instant il dort de le salon. **Cracha-t-il avec hargne.

**- Je vais essayer de l'aider. Mais je ne te promets rien. En attendant, va t'occuper des autres. J'ai dû les amener avec moi.**

Mathieu poussa un grand soupir de soulagement.

**- Merci, je ne sais pas comment te remercier ?**

**- Avant la fin de la saison, remets moi encore une fois dans SLG. S'il te plaît.** Répondit-il de sa voix criarde.

Il entendit son ami sortir, le laissant avec sa personnalité la plus savante. Le professeur s'approcha de lui en lui murmurant de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il lui mis une gouttière entre ses dents. Le vidéaste sentit un seringue pénétrer dans ses veines. Au début, ça ne lui fit rien. Puis, le produit fut propulsé dans tout son corps. Plus tard, quand il se réveillerait, il le nommerait : le feu liquide. Après quelques secondes à résister, broyant de toute ses forces le bout de plastique, il s'affaissa, évanoui.

Antoine se réveilla de nouveau. Le feu était passé. Il se sentait bien, près à affronter Mathieu. Du moins, il l'espérait. Il allait se lever quand il entendit une dispute dans le couloir, devant sa chambre. Elle opposait deux voix qu'il connaissait bien. La première faisait battre son cœur, tandis que la seconde lui hérissait le poil.

**- Putain. Je t'ai laissé me foutre un poing sans réagir. Parce que c'était ma faute et tu veux maintenant que je m'excuse auprès de ta tapette. Vas te faire enculer.**

**- Tu as failli tuer Antoine avec tes connerie. Même le Hippie aurait pas pu supporter la dose. Sans le prof il était cuit.**

On sentait l'énervement monter.

La voix du Patron se fit plus grave, moins rocailleuse plus... sérieuse.

**- Primo : je me suis fait aussi arnaquer avec cette merde. Je vais aller crever ceux qui m'ont escroqué. Ça je te le promets ! Deuzio : Le Prof l'a sauvé que pour repasser dans l'émission. Alors le mets pas dans le rôle du saint. Et tertio : je vois pas ce qu'il y a de si grave. Antoine est vivant et en état de marche. La seule raison pour laquelle tu m'en veux, c'est parce que tu crains de ne pas avoir de beaux petits sodomites.**

**- Je crains pour la vie de mon pote. Et il restera, toujours, mon pote.**

**- Je pourrais presque te croire, gamin.**

Antoine n'avait retenu de ce discours qu'une seule parole. **« Il restera, toujours, mon pote »**. Dire qu'il avait failli lui ouvrir son cœur. Ça aurait été une perte de temps... et d'amitié. Ces derniers espoirs volaient en éclats. Il fallait trouver un moyen de définitivement couper les ponts avec son collègue.

Son ami rentra dans la chambre. Il était seul et furieux. Le Patron était un salaud. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien au sentiments des autres. Pendant un moment, il avait cru que le criminel avait compris, lors du coup de poing. Mais non, c'était surtout parce qu'il considérait avoir arnaqué Richard avec cette herbe de mauvaise qualité. Le pire, c'était quand il voyait les messages des fangirls. Il était persuadé qu'elle l'adorait pour ses actes. Après les avoir lus, il passait plusieurs jours à faire encore plus de crimes et finissait à chaque fois en taule. Et à chaque fois, son créateur devait le faire disparaître de prison. Il perdait un temps précieux à faire ça, un temps qu'il aurait pu passer à se détendre sur un jeu-vidéo. Qu'elle gâchis ! Il récupéra un semblant de sourire quand il vit son ami réveillé et levé.

**- Ça va mieux ?**

Il semblait vraiment inquiet pour lui. À croire qu'il ignorait ce qu'il avait enduré à cause de ses personnalités. La voilà l'excuse, pour ne plus voir Mathieu.

**- Oui ça va. **Dit-il ironiquement. **Je viens seulement de passer tout près de la mort. Je crois avoir même vu les portes de l'enfer.**

Il hésitait, quoi de mieux qu'un peu d'humour pour se donner le temps de réfléchir ? S'il le disait c'était terminé.

**- Parce-que tu crois avoir encore une chance ? **lui chuchota une petite voix ironique dans sa tête.

**-Mais après il vas me haïr.**

**- Fais le. Tu n'as pas la moindre chance de sortir avec lui de toute façon.**

Il prit son courage à deux mains. Mathieu sortait une blague sur l'enfer quand son collègue l'interrompit.

**- Mathieu, la raison pour laquelle je ne veux plus te voir, c'est... tes personnalités qui me cassent les couilles. Quand elles sont là, je finis toujours dans cet état.** Il se montra du doigt** et quand elles sont pas là, tu t'inquiètes tellement que c'est pareil. Je n'arrive plus à supporter ça. Je peux encore m'occuper de Richard et Samuel. Mais je ne veux pas d'autres responsabilités.**

Le schizophrène le regarda, choqué. Sans un bruit, il se leva. Il partait. Mais Antoine sentait que son ami lui pardonnerait, avec du temps. Il fallait encore faire pire.

**- Vas-y** lui murmuras la petit voix** il faut qu'il te considère comme un salaud sans cœur.**

**- Et pour les conventions,** rajouta Antoine, **on continue à jouer l'amitié.**

Le petit châtain hocha la tête et sans un mot, lui et ses personnalités partirent. Laissant un Antoine dévasté et s'en voulant terriblement.

_Une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir;-)_


	4. Le disparu

_**Disclaimer**__: Personne ne m'appartiennent. De plus, si cette fiction dérange les personnes dont j'invente la vie, je l'effacerai._

_J'ai fait volontairement un anachronisme car pendant que j'écrivais je me suis maté la vidéo._

Chapitre 4 : Le disparu

Mathieu se sentait très mal. Il était rentré de chez Antoine, comme plongé dans un épais brouillard. Il ne réussit à retenir ses larmes, que parce que ses personnalités étaient là pour le soutenir. Il se souvint vaguement de Maître Panda, qui l'empêchait de tomber en pleine rue. Mais une fois seul dans sa chambre, il se laissa aller à se rappeler ses trois dernière années. D'abord, les premières vidéos peu abouties. Puis, la deuxième saison avec le début du succès et ensuite la collaboration avec Links faisant exploser le nombre d'abonnés et enfin La rencontre avec Antoine.

Ces alter egos lui avait permis d'avoir de la popularité et, par conséquent, de rencontrer Antoine. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait plus le voir à cause d'eux ! Le destin avait quand même un sacré sens de l'humour. Mais, le pire, c'était que son collègue ne considérait leur amitié que comme un jeu pour les fans.

Il se rappela leur première rencontre à la Japan Expo. Leur « clash » sur scène avait permit de calmer la fanbase, se sentant obliger de choisir entre les deux émissions. Puis, très vite, ils avaient passé de plus en plus de temps ensemble, jusqu'à ce que Mathieu considère son collègue comme son ami le plus proche. Jusqu'à ce moment là.

Avant qu'il ne puisse mener cette introspection à bien, le geek s'approcha craintivement.

**- Mathieu, tu veux bien nous faire à manger ? S'il te plaît.**

Il était vingt-trois heures et tout le monde avait faim. Mais, le vidéaste ne le ressentit pas comme ça. Il défoula toute sa colère et sa frustration sur le petit Geek.

**- Putain, j'en ai plus qu'assez de vous. Non seulement vous ne savez rien faire, mais en plus, vous me gâchez la vie. Vous êtes justes des potiches que les fans aiment utiliser pour s'identifier. Je vous hais, tous ! Si vous êtes une partie de moi, alors je me hais. Je hais Maître Panda qui ne s'intéresse qu'à sa petite espèce. Je hais la paranoïa du Prof. Je hais la naïveté du camé. Je hais Le Patron pour son manque total de sentiment. Je hais La fille pour sa sottise. Et je te hais toi pour ta faiblesse.**

Pendant toute sa tirade, il remplissait un sac d'affaires en tout genre. Quelques fringues son ordinateur portable, de quoi se laver, son portefeuille. Il prit les clés de voiture accrochées sur la porte. Et il sortit. En abandonnant les siens.

Le Geek ne comprenait pas ce qui c'était passé. Cependant, il avait saisi que son créateur le haïssait. Il alla trouver du réconfort dans les bras de l'homme en kigurumi. Celui-ci, trop choqué pour réagir, resta statique.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, gros ?** Demanda le Hippie.

**- Mathieu est parti. **Répondit le Panda.

**- Il nous as abandonnés ?** Questionna-t-il.

Tous se figèrent. Alors, même qu'ils s'étaient posé la question, ils espéraient que ce n'était pas le cas. Cependant, l'entendre s'interroger à haute voix rendait ce constat réel. Chacun imagina son futur sans Mathieu. Le hippie avait réussi à éviter les bad-trips, grâce à Mathieu qui surveillait sa consommation de drogue de très près. La Patron finirait en prison et son créateur ne pourrait plus le faire sortir. Maître Panda se faisait payer son bambou par Mathieu. Le Geek finirait par mourir de faim ou sous les coups des rageux du net. Le Professeur ne faisait plus d'expérience avec des explosifs. Et La Fille après chaque râteau essayait de se suicider. Mais si Mathieu Sommet n'était plus là, ils reprendraient leur vieux travers. Ils avaient tous besoin de Mathieu, leur créateur, leur ami, leur « père ».

Le Patron repris le premier ses esprits. Il ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Il fallait réagir. Chacun d'entre eux devait contacter des amis de Mathieu. Il fut décidé que : Le Geek devait contacter les Greniers, Seb le trouvait trop mignon. Le Prof s'entendait bien avec Kriss. La Fille devait demander de l'aide à Alexis. Le Hippie, étrangement, dû aller voir le plus grand rageux du web : Benzaie. Maître Panda de son côté prit contact avec tous les anciens amis de son créateur, ainsi que sa famille.

**- Et toi, tu vas voir qui ? **Interrogea l'homme en kigurumi.

**- Je vais aller faire un tour chez notre rival.**

**- Mais il ne peut pas être là-bas.**

**- Ouais, mais tu connais quelqu'un de plus proche du gamin ? Il lui a sûrement confié des trucs que même nous on connaît pas. Mais ça va prendre du temps. Antoine n'est pas une pucelle. Il se laissera pas impressionner facillement. Va falloir que je trouve des arguments convainquants.**

Trois jours étaient passés. Aucun amis ou collègue ne savait où il était. Toutes les personnalités passaient leurs journées à contacter des connaissances de Mathieu, sans le moindre succès. Le Patron avait disparu. Quand il réapparut, il avait trouvé un « argument » pour convaincre Antoine de les écouter : un bazooka.

**- Où t'as eu ça ?** Interrogea le Geek admiratif de l'engin qu'il n'avait vue qu'en 2D.

**- T'as bon goût, gamin. T'as vu le dernier « Non mais t'as vu ce que t'écoutes » de Links. Il y a Lilith qui s'est déguisée en moi. Alors, je suis allé demander réparation et elle m'a donné ça. Elle sait que son boss n'aimerait pas perdre son meilleur client.** Répondit Le Patron amusé.

**- Tu as fait un pacte avec le diable ?** Le Geek n'en croyait pas ces oreilles.

**- Là, c'était des dommages et intérêts. Mais pour le pacte avec Satan ça fait longtemps que je l'ai fait.**

**- On s'en fout de tes histoires. Tu vas quand même pas aller avec ça chez Antoine. **L'interrompit Le Panda.

**- Si, et en plus vous allez m'accompagner.** Dit-il en faisant son plus beau sourire.

Tous le regardèrent surpris. Il ne sortait jamais tous ensemble. La Fille fut la première à réagir.

**- Et pour nos visages ?**

**- Pour une fois, tu fais une remarque intelligente, bébé. Pour une fois, tes talents de bitch vont nous servir.**

En effet, en peu de temps, elle les relooka. Le Patron avait dû mettre des lentilles de contact vertes pour cacher ses piercings oculaires. Il s'était coloré les cheveux en brun et ses éternels costumes noirs s'étaient parés d'une cravate. Ainsi, il ressemblait à un homme d'affaires tout à fait respectable.

Le Hippie avait eu droit à des cheveux gris, des dents noires, des rides, un faux menton et des habits de personnes âgées.

Le Geek avait été rajeuni et il portait, pour la première fois de sa vie, des vêtements d'ado normal.

Maître Panda était devenu un furry de Panda complet.

Le Prof s'était simplement vêtu de sa nouvelle invention, unique au monde. C'était une cape d'invisibilité.

La Fille s'était (beaucoup) maquillée au point que l'on ne la reconnaissait plus. Et elle s'était affublée d'un robe de satin rouge (sympa la vision de Mathieu en robe).

Tous sortirent. Ils prirent le RER qui, pour une fois, était à l'heure. Ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement d'Antoine.

**- Comment on fait pour rentrer s'il refuse de nous ouvrir ?** Demanda Maître Panda.

**- J'ai pas envie qu'il sache qu'on est là. Donc, le petit va nous hacker la serrure.**

**- Mais, c'est pas bien de pirater.** Répondit le Geek

**- Soit tu le fais, soit je défonce la porte au bazooka.**

Le Geek obéit. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble. Ils enlevèrent leurs déguisements. Et Le Patron sortit son arme d'un étui à contrebasse. Il le mis sur son épaule et sonna à la porte. Anoine ouvrit et Le Patron dit :

**- On peut rentrer ?**

_Jusque là, je m'empêchais de faire de gros cliffangher. Mais là, j'ai pas pu résister. Une petite review pour décharger toute votre haine sur moi ^^_


	5. Grosse déprime

_Bonjour (ou bonsoir). __1,157 __vues ! Merci beaucoup de lire cette fanfic. (il est court mon mots d'auteur (je ne ferai pas la blague à laquelle vous pensez, désolée pour celles (ou ceux, vous pouvez lires les mecs) qui l'attendaient. (vive les parenthèses !)))_

_Disclaimer __: Comme d'habitude..._

Chapitre 5 : Grosse déprime

Trois jours plus tôt :

Le grand châtain laissa son ami partir. Une fois la porte refermée dans un claquement sonore, il laissa couler ses larmes de désespoir. Il resta ainsi pendant une longue heure. Samuel ne supportant plus de le laisser déprimer ainsi, dit :

**- Putain, Antoine pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ?**

**- Parce que c'est la vérité.**

**- Tu peux faire croire ça à qui tu veux, mais pas à nous ! Tu nous as créés je te rappelle. **Une voix sortait étouffée d'un sac. Richard y avait été enfermé, pour le punir de sa fugue.** Après le mal que l'on s'est donnés pour vous obliger à vous revoir. Tu as tout gâché !**

**- Quoi ? T'as fait exprès de t'casser ?**

**- Réfléchis quelques seconde****s, **_**Captain Obvious. Si je voulais pas que tu me vois m'enfuir, je serais parti avant que tu te réveilles. Je me suis barré au moment même où tu ouvrais les yeux. C'est suffisamment gros comme ça, ou ton cerveau, pourri par ta masse chevelue, est devenu celui d'un grizzli ?**_

**- C'est bon. J'ai compris. C'est qui le « on » de « on s'est donnés pour vous obliger à vous revoir » ?**

**- Moi et le Patron**

Il sourit sarcastique**.**

**- Tu veux me faire croire que vous avez fait ça par bonté d'âme peut-être ?**

**- Oui.**

Il mentait avec aplomb**.**

**- Pas tout à fait. **L'interrompit Samuel.

**- Quel rapport t'as avec ça, toi ? **Lui demanda étonné son possesseur.

**- On va faire un simple travail d'imagination. Imaginons que Richard et Le Patron souhaiteraient faire un plan à trois avec moi. Imaginons aussi que je refuse. Il essayerait alors de me violer.**

**- Jusque là ça se tient. Et après ?** l'interrompit-il.

**- Je les préviendrais, que s'il font ça. Je risquerais de me mettre en marche au moment même où leurs parties génitales s'approcheraient de mes palmes. Ils seraient prêts à tenter le tout pour le tout. Craignant de ne pas pouvoir aussi bien me défendre que je le penserais, je finirais par leur proposer un accord. Ils s'arrangeraient pour te mettre en couple avec Mathieu et en échange, on coucherait, une seule et unique fois, ensemble.**

**- Comment tu sais que je suis... ?**

**- Amoureux de Mathieu ?** L'interrompit-il **Richard est pas le seul à parler en dormant. À tout les coups ça me réveille. Alors, si tes fantasmes devenaient réels, je pourrais, enfin, passer des nuits tranquilles. Donc, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'appeler ton chéri pour t'excuser.**

Il était sur le point de sortir une excuse vaseuse pour ne pas avoir à le faire, quand la sonnerie du fromage de chèvre retentit dans le salon. Il décrocha.

**- Salut Antoine c'est Alexis.**

**- Salut mec, ça va ?**

**- Oui et toi ?**

**- Bof. Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?**

**- La Fille, m'a appelé. Mathieu à disparu, en ne laissant aucune adresse et en abandonnant ses personnalités. Il est chez toi ?**

Mathieu c'était barré ! Il avait été convaincant à ce point !

**- Ouais, t'as été un beau salaud. **Lui murmura la petite voix.

**- Tout est ta faute, saleté de voix. **Lui répondit-il.

**- Mais tu m'as cru, p'tit con !**

La voix se moquait de lui en plus. Il commençait à tourner schizo. Avant de laisser son esprit dériver vers son schizophrène préféré, il reprit la conversation avec Alexis**.**

**- Non. On s'est engueulés. C'est sûrement ma faute s'il a disparu.** Répondit-il honteusement.

**- Il t'a enfin avoué qu'il t'aimait et tu lui as mis un râteau ?**

Avait-il bien entendu, Mathieu l'aimait ?

**- Primo, je ne pense pas qu'il m'aimait **ricanement de son interlocuteur. Il l'ignora** et deuzio avec ce que je lui ai dit, il ne peut être que dégoûté de moi.**

**- Il ne pourra jamais être dégoûté. À moins que tu lui dises que ses personnalités c'est de la merde. Et que votre amitié n'était faite que pour contenter les fans.** Silence.** Tu lui as quand même pas dit ça ?**

**- Si**. murmurât-il

**- Merde ! Désolé faut que je te laisse. Il y a Plectrum qui martyrise Ouki. Salut et trouve le moyen de t'excuser. **

Alexis raccrocha. Antoine resta stoïque. Il pensait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de réussir à se réconcilier. Ils étaient arrivés à un point de non-retour.

Habituellement, quand il allait aussi mal, il se jetait de toutes ses forces dans le travail. Mais, il l'avait déjà fait lorsque il évitait son collègue et les vidéos critiquables étaient dures à trouver. Il passa les jours suivants à jouer machinalement au jeux-vidéos et regarder des vidéos de lol-cats (oui il va VRAIMENT mal). Richard s'inquiétait et il avait même arrêté de se moquer de l'homme aux monstrueux cheveux. La peluche avait failli prendre forme animale, pour consoler son maître. Heureusement, avant qu'il ai à sacrifier son amour propre, Le Patron avait appelé, pour lui dire de tout faire pour que le vidéaste ne bouge pas de chez lui (il n'avait rien eu à faire, puisqu'Antoine n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de sortir).

Trois jours de déprime étaient passés avant que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentisse.

**- Richard, va ouvrir !** lui ordonna Antoine.

**- Je suis une peluche, un chien à l'occasion, je peux pas ouvrir des portes, connard !**

Antoine se traîna jusqu'à la porte, en râlant sur Richard qu'une porte n'empêchait habituellement pas de s'enfuir. Il l'ouvrit et eu rapidement une montée d'adrénaline. Il se trouvait en face d'un bazooka.

**- On peut rentrer ?** demanda une voix rauque.

_Cliffanger fois 2. Pour les derniers qui ont refusé de me haïr (oui, je pense à toi __Anotherstep) déversez votre haine dans les reviews._


	6. Explication et bazooka

_Disclaimer __: Personne ne m'appartient, sauf le nom du personnage à la toute fin du chapitre._

_Merci de lire la fic. J'aimerai faire ici mon coup de gueule. Une fangirl, lorsqu'elle à appris que Antoine avait une copine, a eu la « super » idée de créer un hastag insultant envers celle-ci. Ce qui est inacceptable ! Depuis elle s'est excusée mais ce qu'elle a fait est grave. Il ne faut PLUS jamais que ça n'arrive. Le problème, c'est que cette action m'a fait réfléchir sur cette fanfic. Je vais bien sure la terminer. Mais je tiens à rappeler que la vie privé de Mathieu ou Antoine ne regarde qu'eux et que s'ils le demandent je supprimerais immédiatement cette fic._

_Chapitre 6__ Explications et bazooka_

**- On peut rentrer ?**

Le vidéaste s'écarta pour laisser passer ses invités « surprises ». En quelques secondes, il avait compris, le bazooka était vrai et son possesseur n'avait qu'une seul envie : appuyer sur la détente. Tant de folie chez un seul homme n'aurait jamais pu exister. Quelle part de Mathieu avait suffisamment souffert pour donner un être aussi... nuisible ? Le meilleur ennemi de l'homme n'est pas lui même, mais ses dédoublements corporels ! Est-ce que tous les hommes seraient un jour capables de faire ça ? Le monde serait alors meilleur. Il suffirait de détruire le démon en vous pour créer la paix.

Il revint à la réalité quand il entendit Richard parler :

**- Vous en avez mis du temps pour venir !**

Le chien avait, encore, trahi sa confiance. Son maître lui jeta un regard assassin. La peluche n'avait rien fait pour l'obliger à cette conversation. Cependant, s'il avait voulu sortir, elle l'en aurait empêché.

**- Bref, tu lui fais un procès d'intention. Good reaction.**

Saleté de Voix qui avait toujours raison ! Comment avait-il fait pour la rendre si réelle ?

**- Tu m'as créée pour te rattacher, encore et toujours, à ton amour de schizophrène.**

Il décida d'ignorer la Voix. Il regarda qui était là. Il remarqua vite que les personnes présentes étaient extrêmement gênées des manières du Patron qui, sans lâcher l'arme, avait pris ses aises. Il le regardait avec son sourire sardonique :

**-D'abord, on va t'expliquer les emmerdes, dans lesquelles tu nous as mis...**

**- Je suis au courant, Alexis m'as appelé. **Le coupa-t-il.

Le criminel sourit, lâcha consciencieusement le bazooka sur le sol, s'approcha et lui envoya une immense claque. Il s'approcha d'Antoine, lui prit sa tête entre ses mains. L'odeur de cigarette donna la nausée au vidéaste.

**-Deux choses. La première : tu ne m'interromps pas ! Jamais ! La deuxième : si tu étais au courant, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu n'as pas réagi.**

Antoine ne pouvait pas bouger. Les yeux froids du criminel le tétanisaient. L'homme en costume s'écarta et reprit son bazooka en lui enlevant son cran de sûreté. Maître Panda semblait plutôt d'accord avec son collègue. Il prit la parole.

**- Explique nous ce qui t'a pris **!

**- C'était le seul moyen de le faire partir.**

**- Pourquoi vouloir qu'il parte ?** Le Patron avait reprit la conversation, malgré son envie évidente de battre à mort son interlocuteur.** Tu l'aimes. Okey. Aux dernières nouvelles quand tu aimes quelqu'un tu lui murmures des conneries romantiques. Tu lui offres des cadeaux hors de prix. Tu lui écris des poèmes à l'eau de vomi. Tu l'embrasses. Et, dans ton cas, tu l'encules toute la nuit.**

Il jeta un coup d'œil au Hippie qui, sous son air complètement à côté de la plaque, avait entendu et validé le discours.

**- Tu l'écrases pas comme ça !** Continua-t-il.** Alors, tu vas nous dire où il est. Après, tu vas avec nous le chercher et à genoux, en larmes, tu lui avoues t****on amour. **Il cracha le dernier mot comme une insulte.

Antoine avait l'impression de se trouver devant un raz-de-marée. Il essayait de respirer face à ce déchaînement de fureur. Il balbutia de nouveau les explications de son geste.

**- Je n'avais pas le choix. Je l'aime. Mais ce n'est pas son cas.**

**- Mais, gros, Mathieu il t'aime.**

**- De toute façon, on s'en branle de vos histoires. Ce qui compte, c'est de savoir où est le gamin.**

Le Patron s'était un peu calmé, mais de ne pas avoir sa réponse le faisait fulminer.

**- Mais vous êtes ses personnalités. Comment vous pouvez ignorer où il est ?**

Le Prof sembla gêné, il jeta un regard aux autres. Ils lui firent signent d'expliquer.

**- Mais c'est très simple. Quand Mathieu nous a créés, nous possédions tous ses connaissances et ses souvenirs. Quand nous avons pris notre forme corporelle, nous avons perdu une partie de sa mémoire, qui ne nous concernait pas directement. Nonobstant, nous pouvions percevoir ses souvenirs en allant dans son cerveau. Or, depuis le début de la saison quatre, il nous a laissé une liberté totale de mouvement. Résultat : nous n'avons strictement aucune idée d'où il se trouve à l'heure actuelle.**

Antoine avait eu du mal à suivre le discours du scientifique. Il chercha la faille pendant quelques secondes, avant de la trouver. Le Patron le devança.

**- Quand il me force à retourner dans son crâne. J'ai pas envie de partir à la chasse au souvenirs. Surtout quand il m'a interrompu pendant mes instants intimes. Or, comme le gamin te dit tout...**

Antoine réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de se rappeler d'une conversation, qu'ils avaient eue, des mois auparavant.

**- J'ai peut-être une idée.** Dit-il, hésitant**. Avec ce que je lui ai envoyé, il doit sûrement douter du bien fondé de l'émission. Il doit être là où tout à commencé : à Saint-Étienne, chez un de ses potes de lycée.**

**- Tu connais quelqu'un ?** Interrogea Le Geek plein d'espoir.

**- Moi ? Non.**

**- Et merde !** ne pu s'empêcher de s'exclamer Maître Panda.

**- Mais Mathieu parle toujours d'un ami avec lequel il a gardé contact : Damien Fournier !**

_Voilà la fin du chapitre. J'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait un gros c__liffanger__. Mais que ça ne vous empêche pas de mettre des reviews. ^^_


	7. Le retour de Mathieu

_Discaimer __: Le seul personnage qui m'appartient est Damien. De plus, si cette fiction dérange, je l'effacerais._

_Coucou tout le monde, merci de lire cette fic. La fin approche. C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre. J'ai enfin créée un personnage ! Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 7 Le retour de Mathieu

La boisson chaude était si noire, si lisse, si belle. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait était si âpre, si odorante, qu'il en fût transporté. Il y glissa un sucre, troublant la lisse surface du liquide. Il se sentit mal pour ce breuvage, dont il avait troublé la paix. Il plongea ses yeux dans la texture, se laissant aspirer dans ce néant d'émotion. Il aimait cette sensation de vide. Depuis quand philosophait-il sur un pauvre café ? Il en avait pourtant bu des dizaines de milliers lors ces nuits de travail. Mathieu Sommet était adossé à sa chaise, à la terrasse d'un bar. Il allait mieux qu'il y a deux jours.

Lorsqu'il s'était enfui de la salle de tortures, qu'était devenu son appartement. Il ne savait pas où aller. Les roues de sa voitures l'avaient naturellement mené dans sa ville natale. Il ne savait pas quoi y faire. Il était, donc, tout naturellement allé dans son bar favori. Un de ses anciens amis l'avait reconnu. Il parlèrent quelques minutes. Voyant la tête dépitée de son ancien ami, il avait abandonné la conversation, rejoignant d'autres potes qui l'attendaient. Cependant, lorsque Mathieu commença à être extrêmement mal, il appela Damien Fournier.

L'ancien meilleur pote du vidéaste était un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, parlant comme dans les ancien écrits. Il était toujours habillé d'une chemise sertie d'un nœud papillon, ainsi qu'un pantalon de toile. Bref, un parfait petit bourgeois. Malgré son apparence, son état d'esprit ne l'était pas. Ses manières lui permettaient d'observer les personnes. Il en apprenait vite sur elles, dont il ne montrait, que plus tard son génie. Or, avec ses amis, il était beaucoup moins manipulateur, enlevant pour quelques heures son masque hypocrite. Il avait donc dû choisir ses acolytes avec soin. Mathieu était l'un des seuls qui ne l'avait jamais trahi. Le voir aussi dépité lui serrait le cœur.

Quand il arriva dans le bar, il pâlit en voyant l'état de son ami. Il ne posa pas de question et le ramena chez lui, toute en l'aidant à décuver. Sa gentillesse alla jusqu'à lui proposer de rester chez lui quelques jours. Mathieu accepta. Le premier jour, le vidéaste ne pensa qu'à une seule chose : le moment où toute avait basculé. C'était lors de son déménagement, ou plutôt pendant la soirée après son déménagement. Tous se passait bien. Cependant, avec l'alcool, ses pensées dérivèrent vers son dernier appartement, qu'il avait décoré avec son ex. Il passa, sans le vouloir, en mode « nostalgie ». Un peu plus, il se transformait en serpillière. Toutefois, Antoine c'était rapproché. Il lui avait parlé et le lutin avait retrouvé le sourire. Enfin bref, il était amoureux et bien décidé à l'avouer... un jour.

Pourtant, il y a trois jours, tout avait de nouveau basculé. Les phrases de son ami s'étaient enfoncées comme une flèche, jusqu'à atteindre son cœur. Avait-il bien fait de créer SLG et ses personnalités ? La réponse lui était apparue comme une évidence. Oui, il avait bien fait ! Pour se guérir de son amour, il avait trouvé la solution. S'il ne pouvait aimer, alors il haïrait. Il le détestera tellement que, son hypocrisie pendant les conventions, lui permettra de se venger, en lui replantant, encore et encore, un couteau dans le dos.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait encore permis au vidéaste de hanter ses pensées. Il le chassa de celles-ci. Le petit brun regarda son café. La tasse refroidissait. Il la finit d'un trait, paya et sortit. Damien lui avait donné le double de ses clés. Par contre, il les avaient oubliées. Heureusement que son ami était là pour lui ouvrir. Il rentra sans être reconnu. Qui pourrait reconnaître, dans ce visage fermé, le jeune vidéaste qui faisait rire tout le web français ?

Daniel était heureux de voir son ami redevenir vivant. Il sourit, jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la chambre de son ami et vit que son pote avait oublié ses clés. C'était bon signe. Ça voulait dire qu'il redevenait aussi étourdi qu'avant. Au même moment, l'interphone retentit. Il décrocha.

**-Salut.** C'était la voix de Mathieu.

**- Mec t'as oublié les clés. Je t'ouvre.** Lui-dit-il.

Il déverrouilla l'interphone, alla ouvrir pour se retrouver face à... Antoine Daniel et les multiples personnalités de son ami.

**- Je vous avais bien dit que la voix du Pitit Panda, était la même que celle du gamin.** Se moqua une voix rauque**.**

Il resta hébété devant les différents Mathieu qui s'étalaient devant ses yeux. Il était, bien sûr, au courant de leurs existences. Or, les voir en face de soi, était beaucoup plus impressionnant. L'homme à la tignasse s'avança.

**- Excusez moi de vous déranger. Mais, vous savez où est Mathieu ?**

**- Oui.** S'entendit-il répondre, **Sachez que s'il est chez moi. C'est à cause de vos irréfléchis actions. Il passe ses nuits à hurler votre nom. C'est assez désobligeant de votre part d'avoir fait de telles actions.**

**- Navré pour ce désagrément.** Il se rendit compte avec étonnement qu'il commençait à parler comme son interlocuteur.** Je viens m'excuser aussi auprès de lui.**

**- J'en suis heureux. Entrez, je vous prie.**

Il les installa dans le salon. Et il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

**- Puis-je savoir ? Comment avez-vous fait pour découvrir où se trouve mon domicile ? Je suis sur liste rouge.**

Étonnamment se fut le plus timide de tous qui répondit :

**- J'ai hacké quelques réseaux pour le trouver.**

Avant de parler plus clairement de ça, l'interphone retentit de nouveau. Il fit rentrer le vrai Mathieu. Il le guida au salon.

Mathieu vit ses personnalités qui le regardaient soucieusement. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il mit ses quelques affaires dans son sac qu'il mit sur son dos. Il remercia son ami de l'avoir hébergé, fit signe à ses alter-egos de partir. Puis, leur emboîta le pas, sans avoir jeté un regard à son collègue. Mais, il fut retenu par celui-là.

**- Math, je voulais te dire que...**

**- N'use pas ta salive. Nous ne sommes amis que par la force des chose. Je pensais pouvoir te considérer comme tel. Mais, ce n'était, visiblement, pas réciproque. Tu n'aimes pas mes personnalités. Donc, tu ne m'aimes pas. Preuve en est que tu as parlé de Damien. Ce n'était qu'une petite anecdote. Heureusement que je ne t'ai pas confié un vrai secret. Tu aurais été capable de le poster sur Facebook. Maintenant, tu sors de ma vie, jusqu'aux Geeks Faéris. J'espère que tes pseudos talents de comédien n'ont pas rouillé. Pas question de décevoir le public.**

Antoine faillit répondre. Mais devant les yeux brûlants de haine de son rival, il s'abstint. Ses yeux étaient pires que ceux du Patron, avec lesquels on avait l'impression de se confronter au froid polaire. Ceux-ci étaient aussi ardents que le soleil lui-même.

Son collègue sortit et roula toute la nuit sans prendre de pause. Il découvrait avec horreur de quelle fureur il était capable, quand sa « famille » était menacée. C'est ce qu'ils étaient : une famille. Unis plus que n'importe quelles autres fratries. Ils avaient tous besoin les uns des autres et lui Mathieu avait le devoir de les mener vers leur destin.

Antoine, lui ne resta pas longtemps ébahi. Il vit le van du Hippie disparaître sur la route. Avant de se remettre en marche. Il appela un taxi et rentra.

_J'ai essayé de rendre Damien le plus tête à claque possible. Mathieu le plus rancunier et Antoine le plus ébahi. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews. Ça fait toujours plaisir. ^^_


	8. Rapprochement de deux être aimés

_Voici le dernier chapitre de ma première fanfic. J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu. Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu, ainsi que les reviewers : AmarillaTheOnlyOne, Cut-Kimi, MissLollipop02Melticolor,Iykwim, Kidalie, Ninja-Detective-Sorciere, Anotherstep, Blue Doctor et Stupefiction. Merci. Vos messages mon permis d'écrire dans des endroits où je ne croyais pas ça possible ^^_

_Je vous laisse lire en paix._

Chapitre 8 Il faut un peu forcer pour rapprocher deux êtres aimés

**- Mathieu, on a avancé sur l'intro de l'épisode. **Dit l'homme en kigurumi.

**- Explique.**

**- Au départ, on a fait un brain-storming, mais comme les idées du Patron sont...**

**- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal de nous filmer pendant nos activités quotidiennes. **Répondit le criminel.** Et puis, j'ai une nouvelle caméra professionnelle. Le public se serait tellement branlé dessus que ça les aurait empêcher de bien écouter. Il serait donc revenue voir, encore et encore. Résultat : plus de vues égale plus de fric, égale plus de putes.**

**- Bref,** reprit Maître Panda, **les idées du Hippie étaient... inexistantes. Et celles du gamin, je t'en parle même pas. J'ai fini par trouver l'idée du siècle ! Tu as Wifi dans les bras avec le téléphone dans la main. Tu appelles un refuge. J'arrive, je t'entend. Je demande si tu vas donner le chaton mais tu veux ME donner à la SPA.**

Mathieu eut un petit sourire. Le CCLC allait être fou. Des fans avaient réellement créé ce comité. Ils avaient aussi créé les Matoine. Il obligea son esprit à s'écarter de cette pensée, peine perdu. Depuis qu'il avait envoyé chier son collègue, il ne se passait pas dix minutes sans qu'il pense à lui. Il se tourna vers Maître Panda qui craignait le verdict :

**- Bien. On ajoutera la musique de Sherlock lorsque tu comprendras.**

Ils commencèrent à tourner. Ils n'avaient aucun mal à retenir leurs textes. Et pour cause ! Le Geek avait une mémoire photographique parfaite. Le Patron faisait tout au feeling. Maître Panda avait une excellente mémoire auditive, grâce à l'entraînement de nombreuses années à retenir les chansons qu'il écoutait toute le journée. Le Hippie, lui, n'avait qu'à sortir des absurdités pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Aux montage, Mathieu les incluait dans l'épisode. Seule le présentateur devait travailler. Comme il écrivait le texte, il le connaissait déjà presque par cœur. Tout se passa bien jusqu'à la dernière prise : la Chanson du Panda.

Le camé s'approcha de son créateur. Il semblait avoir l'esprit étrangement clair :

**- C'est quand les Geeks Faéris ?**

**- Ce week-end. Pourquoi ?**

**- Je pourrais venir ?**

**- Hors de question !** Il se justifia devant la tête dépitée du drogué.** C'est un des endroits les plus dangereux avec la Japan Expo. Si on me voit en plusieurs exemplaires, on risque de retourner à l'hôpital **( Moment troll ^^)**. **

Maître Panda avait arrêté de chanter et le fixait. Le Patron aussi et même Le Geek qui le suppliait du regard :

**- Allez, s'il te plaît ? **Demanda ce dernier.** On sera dans ta tête.**

**- Justement vous êtes infernaux. Vous me filez des migraines pas possibles !**

**- C'est très simple. Je n'aurai qu'à te donner des médicaments que j'ai inventés. Ils font disparaître les maux de tête,** rajouta-t-il, devant l'air peu convaincu de son concepteur et surtout le peu de fois où ces remèdes avaient marché. **Nonobstant, tu n'en auras pas besoin. Nous ne parlerons pas quand tu sera avec les fans.**

Il refusa durant toute la semaine. À chaque convention, c'était pareil. Ils voulaient tous venir. Or, cette fois, ils argumentaient bien et Mathieu finit par céder.

**- Il a fini par craquer. Heureusement qu'on l'a harcelé.**

Tous avaient été surpris par Le Hippie qui encourageait de pareilles méthodes : **« c'est comme les médecins, ils font mal au corps pour le soigner et lui donner la chance de voler à nouveau ».** Même si la métaphore était insolite, ils la comprirent.

Maître Panda décida de revoir une dernière fois le plan :

**- On se tait pendant tout le voyage. Ça lui permettra de ne pas s'habituer au bruit ambiant de nos esprits. Une fois arrivé, ****on****lui déclenche la plus grosse migraine qu'il n'ai jamais connue. Il sera obligé de nous laisser à l'écart des conférences. Pendant qu'il est sur scène, je m'habille en lui et je vais attendre Antoine, à l'abri des regards. Je l'embrasse. Vous aurez, entre temps, amené Mathieu pour qu'il nous voit ensemble. Résultat : crise de jalousie. Comme avec son ex vous vous rappelez ?**

Tous hochèrent la tête, se rappelant l'extrême jalousie de leur créateur. Seul Le Geek ne semblait pas convaincu du plan :

**- Tu risques pas de disparaître. Lorsqu'il va te voir, il va te haïr.**

**- Non, on est de trop fortes personnalités pour qu'ils puissent nous tuer en une seule fois. Mais, je serais sûrement refoulé dans sa tête. Là, il verra mes souvenirs et donc ce plan.** Il sourit au gamer.** Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne finirai pas comme Le Gotique.**

**- D'ailleurs, c'est quoi vos noms à vous.** Demanda LinksTheSun à ses collègues**.**

Mathieu était arrivé à la convention le jour précédent. Il s'amusait énormément, malgré son inquiétude, d'abord pour ses personnalités qu'il avait dû libérer. Ensuite pour Antoine. Il était vraiment bon acteur. Le jeune vidéaste devait s'empêcher de le considérer comme auparavant. Il était tellement normal. Alexis, Charlotte, et David n'arrangeaient pas la chose. Ils avaient été prévenus de la dispute et essayaient sans cesse, de les obliger à se rapprocher. Trop proche ! Il n'en pouvait plus, c'était un véritable calvaire. La torture cessa enfin. Il était sur le point d'aller voir ses alter-egos, quand Alexis le traîna par le bras et le poussa violemment dans une petite pièce sombre. Il y fut rejoint quelques secondes plus tard par Antoine. Avant d'entendre la serrure se fermer.

**- Vous avez intérêt à vous réconcilier avant la fermeture, ou on vous laisse pour la nuit.**

Mathieu perdit immédiatement son calme**.**

**- Putain, laisse moi sortir. Si tu veux enfermer le balai à chiottes te gène pas, mais laisse moi partir.**

**- Désolée, mais on en a pas l'intention. **lui répondit une voix féminine.

Il entendit les bruits de pas s'écarter. Son rival eut un sourire nerveux.

**- Puisqu'on est là, autant s'expliquer. Math, je...**

**- Primo, seuls mes potes m'appellent Math. Pour toi, c'est Mathieu ! Deuzio, on m'a enfermé ici, je ne vais pas jouer le jeu de mes geôlier.**

Antoine laissa échapper un rire devant le mot « geôlier », pour désigner ses potes qui l'enfermaient dans un simple débarras. Il reprit son sérieux devant l'air furax de son collègue.

Maître Panda était dépité. Il avait échoué. Tous ça parce qu'il n'avait rien dit à Alexis. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu habillé comme son créateur, le vidéaste n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Après quelques explications, Links se calma. Cependant, l'anxiété du chanteur augmenta. Et pour cause. Alexis ignorait comment bien faire réagir son collègue. Il ignorait aussi l'entêtement et la mauvaise foi dont était capable le schizophrène. Le Panda fut encore plus dépité lors de la venu de ses « frères ».

Puisqu'ils ne voyaient pas leur créateur revenir, ils avaient décidé de se séparer en deux groupes. L'un était composé du Prof et de La Fille qui resteraient à attendre Mathieu. L'autre était formé du Geek, du Patron et du Hippie qui avaient pour mission de retrouver l'homme en Kigurumi. Ils arrivèrent devant la cellule des reviewer et entendirent les insultes incessantes qui s'en échappaient. Le Patron comprit rapidement la situation. Il l'avait expérimenté de nombreuses fois avec des collaborateurs peu collaboratifs. Il jeta un regard à Charlotte.

**- Lillith, tu es dans la tête de cette gosse, n'est-ce pas ?** La femme fit signe que oui.** Passe moi mon bazooka.**

Il se retrouva avec l'arme dans les mains. La pointa sur la porte et tira. La porte explosa. (Il ne pouvait pas contenter de défoncer cette pauvre porte ou de demander les clés. Non ! Un bazooka, c'est beaucoup plus Badass !)

Tous se retrouvèrent blanchis de plâtre :

**- Putain les merdeux, vous allez arrêter vos engueulades de mioches ! Je vais faire le médiateur **(remarquez l'ironie de la situation). **Si vous vous coupez la parole sans mon accord, j'utilise ça !** Il montra son arme.** Antoine parle !**

**- Math, je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit. Je voulais pas...**

**- Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait, sale con ?**

Le Patron ne réagit pas.

**- Parce que je...**

Sa gorge serrée n'arrivait pas à prononcer ces trois mots. Il entendit Le Patron enlever de nouveau le cran de sûreté. Il allait mourir parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à parler. Qu'elle fin de merde ! Il n'avait pas le choix. Il s'approcha de Mathieu et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il se baissa et l'embrassa. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Au départ, son ami ne réagit pas. Il était sur le point de s'écarter, mais Mathieu se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Il écarta légèrement les lèvres, son ami l'imita. Leur langues pénètrent dans leurs bouches. Elles se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent et s'enlacèrent. Le monde autour des deux amoureux n'existait plus. Il n'y avait que Mathieu et Antoine, Antoine et Mathieu. Amis, collègues, rivaux, couple. Mathieu s'écarta doucement et murmura tendrement à l'oreille de l'élu de son cœur :

**- Je t'aime**

**Fin**

_Avant tout, merci d'avoir suivi la fanfic. Je ne fais pas de lemon. Désolée pour ceux qui le voulaient. ^^_

_J'adore cette fin. Au départ, je voulais terminer __douloureusement__ avec le chapitre précédent. Mais j'aime vraiment trop les Happy End._

_Bisous._

_Je vous étripe tous avec amour. ^^_


End file.
